Already Gone
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: The song already gone sung by Kelly Clarkson. Kat feels discouraged once Kim returns to Angel Grove and decides to see where she stands with Tommy.


Kat sits on her couch in the living room staring into space. She was waiting for Tommy to return from his boys outing and her stomach was in knots. Kim and Jason returned for a visit and Kat could not deny the obvious feelings Tommy still harbored for Kim. Kat had sat on the living room couch the past few hours and contemplated what to do about it. She was distraught at the way Tommy should cling to Kim once she arrived but she also remembered how Kim did not seem to replicate the feelings. Therefore, Kat held out on faith that maybe the talk that the two of them were about to have would result in the pair remaining a couple. Kim could have been masking her true feelings by being a good friend. She had little to no doubt that all she was feeling was wishful hoping on her part. Kat leaps off the couch and heads to the front door when she hears a knock on the front door. She opens it to find Tommy standing there smiling at her. "Hello, Tommy come on inside," Kat steps aside and lets him entered.

Tommy steps inside and waits as she shuts the door to give her a hug. "What do you feel like doing tonight?" He grabs her hand and walks with her to the couch that she was just perched on. "Maybe we could watch a movie or find a decent television show to watch." Tommy sits down and looks up as Kat stares at him before taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

Kat takes a deep breath and musters up the courage to look Tommy in the eye. "Remember all the things we wanted?" Kat grips the edge of the couch because she needed something to hold on to and she was afraid to hold Tommy's hand in case he rejected her.

"Um Kat what is this all about?" Tommy looks questioningly into Kat's eyes. He cannot decipher any answer from her eyes. "I do not understand where you are coming from?"

"After we officially became a couple, we discussed our hopes and dreams." Kat loosens her grip on the side of the couch. "We were sitting in your backyard after dealing with a stressful day."

Tommy nods his head. "I remember Kat; my memory is not all that bad." He faces her. "But what I do not understand is why you are bringing this up now?" Although, I know why you are bringing this up. He sighs inwardly.

"I want to be a ballet dancer for as long as I can then I want to start a family," Kat let's go of the edge of the couch "You wanted to experiment with a few different majors until you found what your passion really was and then start a family once you had settled into a career." She watches as Tommy continues to give her a confused look. "With the return of our friends I feel as though something has changed." How to word this correctly. "Looking from the sidelines; it was undeniable the feeling that emanated from Kim and you." Kat holds up her hand to stop him from talking. "Now all our memories are haunted. " "I know in my heart that Kim and you had a similar discussion and most of the things we did together I know you two did together."

"Kat that was bound to happen," Tommy raises his hands in the air. "What do Kim and my relationship have to do with yours and my relationship?"

"Everything Tommy," Kat can feel tears forming in her eyes. "As much as I want you to grow to love me liked you loved Kim then I would have no doubts about us." "Since I feel that you will not feel the same way about me as I feel about you…"

Tommy cuts Kat off. "Where is this coming from?"

"We were always meant to say goodbye." Kat holds back the tears. "Even with our fists held high yet never would have worked out right yet we were never meant for do or die."

"Kim and I had a different relationship," Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "She was my first love and people never forget their first love." "We are together now."

"I didn't want to …." Kat reaches for Tommy. "I did not come here to hurt you now I can't stop." She flinches as Tommy moves his hand away from hers.

I want you to know that it does not matter where we take this road someone's got to go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on so, I'm already gone.

"It looks like to me you brought me here to deliberately hurt me," Tommy moves to the far edge of the couch and wishes the couch were longer, so he could be farther away from her.

"Looking at you makes this harder but I know that you will find another that does not always make you want to cry." Kat focuses on a spot on the wall that needed to be repainted. "I thought that this conversation would go in a different direction but seeing as how silent you are I know where your heart lies and it is not with me."

"If you would not have ambushed me with this weird conversation then I would have plenty to say about us." Tommy clenches and unclenches his fists. "We still have only been dating for almost a year and I dated Kim for three and a half years." "The point I made there was that all relationships are different and who knew where our relationship could have went."

Kat let the tears she had been holding in finally come out. "Started with the perfect kiss then (a kiss that was perfect for me at least) then we could feel the poison set in but we couldn't keep this love alive." "You know that a love is so hard. (Although I loved you I don't think you loved me.) "Love you enough to let you go." She wipes at the tears streaming down her face. "Tommy I…" Kat tries to swallow the lump in her throat. "I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you evil or not and watching you with Kim when you thought no one was looking hurt."

Tommy stands up. "How could I have fixed it to your liking!" "I was with Kim then."

I want you to know that it does not matter where we take this road someone's got to go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on so, I'm already gone. I'm already gone. I'm already gone. You can't make it feel right when you know that its wrong. I'm already gone. Already gone. There's no moving on so I'm already gone. "So already gone. Already gone. Already gone. Ooh oh. Already gone, already gone, already gone. Yeah.

"I know that Tommy but seeing your relationship with her and ours makes me disappointed at times." Kat cannot take Tommy towering over her and stands up. "I get it that she was your first love but you never put her in that spot." Kat crosses her arms. "She seems to have taken over your whole heart and all you could give me was not enough." "Tommy I wanted you to do more than like me I wanted you to love me!"

Tommy tries to touch Kat's arm but she moves away. "I can try harder." "Seeing Kim jolted me but I am sure once she is gone I will want to be with you." He tries to reach for Kat again.

Kat hugs Tommy before she lets him go. "As much as I wanted to hear you say those words." "I could hear the half effort you put into those words." Kat breathes out. ""Remember all the things we wanted?" "Now all our memories are haunted. " We were always meant to say goodbye." Kat begins to cry again. "Our relationship was doomed to fail and I was too stubborn to see it or maybe I did not want to see it."

I want you to know that it does not matter where we take this road someone's got to go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on so, I'm already gone. I'm already gone. I'm already gone. You can't make it feel right when you know that its wrong. I'm already gone. Already gone. There's no moving on so I'm already gone. Already gone.

"I do not know what to say," Tommy looks at Kat flabbergasted.

Kat stops crying and sniffs back her feelings. "Uh… how about a kiss goodbye." She rises her head and looks at him. "The few kisses we shared in private were the prefect kisses for me; even if they were just regular kisses for you." Kat sighs as Tommy pulls her into his arms and kisses her. She leans into him and kisses him back. "Wow maybe I should rethink our breaking up."

Tommy smiles at her. "I understand why you want to break up." "I should not strong feelings for Kim." He puts an arm around her shoulder. "Because I have intense feelings for her then it is only fair that I end things with you and go talk to her whether she feels the same way or not."

Kat inhales Tommy's scent. "Now you see my main point." "Although, I did not want to break up I feel that it is necessary that we evaluate our feelings and see where to take it from there."

Tommy moves his arm from Kat's shoulder. "I am glad you are so understanding on this matter."

"Honestly, I feel like I am making the biggest mistake of my life," Kat laughs. "This is for the best." Kat pushes him. "Go and find her."

Tommy gives Kat a pretend expression of hurt. "Ouch; heavy handed much." He rubs his arm. "Okay, okay I am going," Tommy gives Kat one more smile before he walks to the door and opens it. "Bye Kat and thanks for being a good friend."

Kat can only manage a weak smile as Tommy walks out and closes the door. This is for the best right? Kat leans against the door and closes her eyes.

Tommy begins running once he shut the door. He had an idea in his mind of where she would be and hoped he still had that special six-sense bond. As Tommy is running, he spies Kim in his peripheral vision. He almost trips and knocks her over.

"Whoa, Tommy, you must be losing your natural grace." Kim catches Tommy before he fell. "How about we sit down on the rocks, okay," she leads him the few inches to the rocks.

Tommy takes a seat next to her. "I thought you were the one with the natural grace; Crane."

Kim nods her head. "Still the fearless leader was always graceful and strong."

"I think we should go back to this topic a different time and talk about something more important." Tommy turns and looks Kim directly in the eyes.

"Um… uh where are you getting at Tommy?" Kim gulps.

Tommy raises his hand and caresses Kim's cheek. He knew that they they should talk first but he could not help himself. Tommy had been wanting to touch her since he saw her.

Kim leans into his caress. She jerks back apparently.

"What… Kim; I am sorry." Tommy puts his hand down. "I love you Kim and even if you have met someone else and do not feel the same way about me like you use to then I understand." "It will take a lot of time to get use to it but I will recover some how."

Kim looks up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "Please do not say things like that."

"Why shouldn't I say things like that?" Tommy questions Kim.

"You are with Kat and I well I…"

Tommy cuts Kim off. "I am not with Kat; we can to a verbal agreement that we are better off as friends." Tommy holds up his hand to silence Kim. "We both wanted it to happen that way." "As for us; I know that you are with someone but I just want to show you how much better we are as a couple and win your heart back." Tommy grabs a pebble and holds it.

Kim takes a deep breathe. "I did met someone else Tommy and I thought I loved him but he turned out to be a devil in disguise and Jason helped me."

"Is that why Jason was with you in Florida?" Tommy squeeses the pebble.

"Yes; I could not come to you because I had broken your heart for him and I would have felt stupid asking for your help." Kim looks away.

Tommy drops the pebble and and reaches for Kim. "I would have helped you rather you tried to murder me." He laughs at Kim's expression. "I tried to kill you and our other friends, so I owe you guys one. "But seriously, Kim I love you and right now I am torn between wanting to kiss you or murder the boy that hurt you."

Kim leans into Tommy's hug for a second. She rises off the rock. "I love hearing you become my white knight in shining amour again but how can we ever get back to where we were?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Tommy stands up and pulls Kim into an embrace. He kisses her with a passion. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm… uh hum," was all Kim could muster.

Tommy kisses her before he softly bites her bottom lip. "Want to go somewhere more private. He knows by Kim licking his lips what the answer to the question was.


End file.
